The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a system and method to block interrupts on one or more electronic devices.
Some electronic devices, or software executing thereon, generate interrupts or notices in response to certain conditions. By way of example, electronic devices such as mobile phones generate an interrupt in response to an incoming call, electronic mail message, or text message. Similarly, personal computers may generate an interrupt in response to an incoming electronic mail message, instant message, or in response to an event on a calendar program. In some contexts these interrupts may be a distraction. Accordingly techniques to block interrupts may find utility.